Foo Fighters (Stand)
(American rock band) |type = |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = B |speed = A |range = C |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = B}} is a Stand featured in Stone Ocean. Foo Fighters allows bundles of plankton to exist in a humanoid form. It adopts a personality, along with the nickname F.F.; siding with the allies of the story. Appearance Foo Fighters takes two main appearances. Naked, it is a tall, dark, robotic humanoid of masculine proportions, and an alien visage. Later, it maintains the appearance of the dead prisoner ; a woman of average height and slim build. As F.F.'s identity develops due to its experiences with Jolyne, the true form of its Stand takes on a more human appearance starting to resemble the body she took over while still retaining some of the features of its older form. Foo Fighters is black and gray in the colored manga. Personality Highly intelligent; originally commanded with a task by Enrico Pucci, Jolyne Cujoh helps it to discover a consciousness and identity. Its nickname is "F.F.". It is implied that if the entirety of Foo Fighters' plankton colony is killed and the Stand is reduced back to a DISC, it will lose all of its memories, learned experiences, and identity, once again becoming a mindless Stand when re-introduced to a new plankton colony. Abilities Foo Fighters is a unique mix of plankton colony and Stand. It is able in close combat and possesses a set of useful abilities. Although Foo Fighters is particularly resilient to physical attacks, it is very dependent on a constant water supply to keep the colony in water and breaks down the moment it is dehydrated.SO Chapter 30, There's Six of Us! (5) Plankton Colony Form Foo Fighters' peculiar nature as a sentient colony of plankton gives it several abilities. First and foremost, Foo Fighters' nature means that it has no physical weakness. There is no limb to hurt or vital point to strike in order to kill it and thus it is impervious to conventional attacks. Only by damaging the whole colony can Foo Fighters be threatened. Although fragile individually, the colony can muster enough strength to pry open an automatic door.SO Chapter 38, The Collector Marilyn Manson (5) As a hive mind, Foo Fighters is able to produce sub-bodies by splitting the colony into several like-minded but independent parts.SO Chapter 31, Foo Fighters (1) This ability allows Foo Fighters to effectively fight multiple opponents and generally act stealthily in the middle of battle. Even if a large majority of the plankton dies, only one needs to survive in order for Foo Fighters to be able to regenerate.SO Chapter 74, Burn, Dragon's Dream (7) As long as there is water, the plankton colony can rapidly multiply, creating a new part of Foo Fighters rapidly and giving it great regeneration ability. With enough water, Foo Fighters can even cover a whole room and use its mass to attack.SO Chapter 32, Foo Fighters (2) It also means that ordinary humans can see the body.SO Chapter 26, There's Six of Them! (1) On the other hand, Foo Fighters is extremely susceptible to dehydration. If its moisture is sucked away by dry matter, the plankton colony rapidly dies and it will disappear. Foo Fighters thus needs constant access to water in order to survive. Body Invasion By infiltrating someone's body, Foo Fighters can take over their consciousness and have access to their memories. That way, it can wear their skin as a disguise to infiltrate human society. It took over the corpse of Atroe and spends the rest of Stone Ocean impersonating her. It can also shape its host to its likingSO Chapter 33, Foo Fighters (3) and contort itself beyond what a human can do.SO Chapter 68, Burn, Dragon's Dream (2) The parasitism allows Foo Fighters to survive without a constant intake of water, but it reduces its agility. Moreover it becomes susceptible to bleeding out and losing the moisture anyway.SO Chapter 71, Burn, Dragon's Dream (5) Water Control Foo Fighters can manipulate water to some extent, with enough control to create a square mirror out of one third of a cup of water.SO Chapter 73, Burn, Dragon's Dream (6) Plankton Shot Inside a host, Foo Fighters can shoot small parts of itself as if it was using a gun (this is later shown to incorporate pistol parts into its hand).SO Chapter 54, Kiss of Love & Revenge (4) The bits of plankton colony can invade someone's body and take control of it.SO Chapter 34, The Collector Marilyn Manson (1) The shots have enough strength to pierce through skin.SO Chapter 37, The Collector Marilyn Manson (4) Wound Seal The plankton can help seal wounds, preventing someone from bleeding out and potentially saving them from dying.SO Chapter 95, New Moon New Priest! Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * }} Gallery FooFighters Status.png| FooPlankton.png|Foo Fighter Plankton Chapter 625.jpg|SO Chapter 31 Chapter 626.jpg|SO Chapter 32 FooPresent.png|Foo Fighters divulges itself OriginalIntellect.png|The prowess of intellect, subsiding our own universe; Foo Fighters FooDiscProtectIntellect.png|Foo Fighters must preserve Jotaro Kujo's disc of memories KissAgainstFoox2.jpg|Kiss engages JolAgainstFoo.png|Jolyne Cujoh confonts Foo Fighters JolAgainstFoox2.png|Foo's symbiotic ability FooDespairx2.png|Foo can't contain any less moisture before a fatality foofighterstwinface.jpg|Foo Fighters' sub-body ffgun.jpg|F.F. shooting plankton like a gun FF human-like form.png|F.F. human-like form after its physical body was destroyed Trivia *Araki tried to draw something insectoid or reptilian. He thinks it looks more like a chameleon, a mutant, or a space alien than a microscopic organism.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 **He also says the design might be an alternate version of Hierophant Green. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Main Allies Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Sentient Stands Category:DISC Stands